1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dyeable cellulosic materials. More specifically, it relates to dyeing of cellulose which has been crosslinked with an N-methylol crosslinking agent in the presence of an amino acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellulosic material, such as cotton fabric, normally cannot be dyed after the material has been rendered smooth-dry. Fabric is usually dyed and then crosslinked with an N-methylol crosslinking agent to give fabric dimensional stability and durable press, smooth drying properties.
Nevertheless, under very limited conditions, some crosslinked cellulose containing basic grafts, such as grafts obtained through reaction of crosslinking agent with hydroxyalkylamines (ethanolamines), can be dyed with acid dyes (Harper et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,946). Also, crosslinked cotton containing acid grafts, such as grafts obtained through reaction of crosslinking agent with glycolic acid, can be dyed with basic dyes (Harper et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,804). There are other methods for dyeing crosslinked cellulosic containing fabrics, whereby cotton containing fabrics are treated with N-methylol crosslinking agent and polymeric materials, such as polyacrylates or polyurethanes, and then dyed with disperse dyestuffs (Blanchard et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,459).